Bella Luna
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Uma nova vampira mora com os Cullen e por causa dela, um novo lobisomem surgiu na tribo dos Quileutes. Eles se apaixonaram, mas ela precisa deixar os Cullen. Ela resolve ir embora, sem ele. Personagens Orginais.
1. Bella Luna

Bella Luna

**Declaimar**: _Quase_ tudo é da Stephenie Meyer, O Art e a Ady são meus. Hehehe

**N/A: LEIAM POR FAVOR!** A música é Bella Luna de Jason Mraz, perfeita, eu falaria para vocês colocarem a música no exato momento que o Art começa a cantar, para vocês irem acompanhando.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo naquele luau. Claro, o Alfa estava ali, os dois bandos e quase toda a reserva também. E claro, era para que eu me divertisse, e realmente tinha sido divertido mais cedo, mas eu não entendia por que tinha _continuado_ ali, mesmo que só tivessem restado os casais tanto do _nosso_ bando quando do bando de Sam. A verdade é que eu não fazia a mínima idéia por que estava ali _naquele momento_.

O amor parecia reinar no ar, tentei entender como ainda não havia enjoado daquilo tudo. Deitei de costas na areia e comecei a olhar a lua, esse parecia o único jeito de desviar a atenção daqueles casais se acariciando e se beijando na praia à sombra das tochas e da fogueira que havíamos montado. Não posso negar que era um tanto quanto romântico, mas para_ eles_, eu estava querendo vomitar com aquilo tudo.

O pessoal da reserva escolhera uma noite um tanto quanto quente para o normal da península. Também, com Alice Cullen dando uma de meteorologista era de se esperar. Além das Quileute o clã dos Cullen fora convidado para o luau, por isso Alice ajudara. O céu estava sem nuvens e a lua reinava majestosamente cheia no céu. Eu sorri com aquilo, nada mais apropriado. Se alguém chegasse ali naquele momento, acharia que estávamos reproduzindo o Havaí em plena península de Olímpico.

"Hey, Arthur?" Olhei para o lado, Quil tinha se sentado ali com a pequena Claire em seu colo, a garota tinha quatro anos agora. Eu não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de se apaixonar por um bebê. Certo eu sabia que não era algo que se entendia, era algo que acontecia conosco, coisa de lobo. Eu sabia que era um amor diferente, uma necessidade enorme de proteger e fazer as vontades da pessoa amada e esperá-la crescer até que ela fosse capaz de retribuir aquele sentimento da maneira correta e aquilo tudo não fosse considerado uma pedofilia por ninguém. Apesar de que o pessoal da tribo já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa, com a maneira que os bandos cresciam... Bem estávamos prestes a deixar de sermos duas matilhas de lobos e virarmos a primeira _sociedade lupina_ dos Estados Unidos.

Mas essa _paixão_ que todos da matilha pareciam ter era um tanto quanto irritante. Eu podia senti-los daquela maneira em meus pensamentos, às vezes me sentia como _eles_ e isso era terrível. Eles pareciam escravos do sentimento, eles ficavam cegos para o mundo à volta e só pensavam na pessoa de seu sentimento, e o pior, a coisa era recíproca. Parecia que todos tinham bebido uma poção do amor, e de repetente o amor que Romeu e Julieta sentiam um pelo outro parecia à coisa mais normal do mundo. Digo... Hey, isso é coisa de livros e cinemas, a vida _real_ não podia ser assim, podia?

Bem, podia. A verdade era essa. Eu fazia parte de uma matilha de lobos liderada por Jacob, e ele era tinha _esse_ tipo de amor por um ser meio-vampira-meio-humana, nós lobos só aparecíamos quando os Quileutes estavam ameaçados de alguma forma e parece que os espíritos antigos acreditavam que os vampiros eram uma ameaça, ou seja, existíamos por que uma "família" de vampiros resolvera morar em Forks, e ironicamente o alfa do meu bando era apaixonado por uma das pessoas dessa família que era, digamos, considerada uma ameaça para nossa raça. Mas se um alfa estava apaixonado por uma vampira, bem... Agora compartilhávamos uma aliança com os vampiros, então eles podiam entrar em nossas terras e nós nas deles, o caso é que, isso tudo parece_ real?_ O alfa do meu grupo morre de amores por uma meio vampira. Melhor, o cara que é o chefe da minha "panelinha" de amigos se transforma em _lobo._ **Eu** me transformo em lobo!

O pior de tudo era que a "família" de vampiros parecia aumentar a cada dia, agora uma vampira nova havia aparecido, o fato fez com que mais algumas pessoas da tribo se transformar em lobos. Bem, eu fui uma delas. Cá estou com exatamente dezesseis anos, um lobo como Jacob e seu bando. Eu ainda não vira a garota, mas disseram que ela parece um demônio em pele de gente. Claro que ela se juntou à vida vegetariana dos Cullen, e parece que não foi nada difícil para ela. Mas o demônio que dizem existir nela é bem diferente do normal dos vampiros, ou seja, o fato de serem sanguessugas não é o motivo de terem apelidado-a como pequeno demônio. Eu ainda não sabia o motivo para chamarem-na assim, ainda não chegara perto o bastante dos Cullen, só conhecia Bella, Alice, Jasper e Nessie Cullen, mas podia imaginar.

Pois é, apesar da minha pequena explicação a coisa era mais confusa do que parecia ser. Então se isso tudo era verdade e se haviam vampiros e lobisomens, bem na verdade humanos beirando à dois metros de altura com temperatura corporal em torno dos 43 graus Celsius que se transformavam em lobos do tamanho de ursos, amor a lá Romeu e Julieta era a coisa fácil de se acreditar que existia. Para os outros, não para mim.

"Hum?" Respondi um preguiçosamente, ele riu Claire dormia aconchegada em seus braços, parecia em um sonho muito bom, já que sorria. Talvez estivesse sonhando que Quil trouxera uma concha bastante colorida e bonita para ela do fundo do mar. Não, sei, nunca se sabe os sonhos loucos de uma criança.

"Por que não pega o tambor e toca alguma coisa?" Perguntou sorridente. Eu fiz uma careta, não tinha a mínima vontade de tocar nada. Apesar de que, se eu fizesse aquilo, os casais poderiam se separar para dançar e o clima ficaria um pouco mais leve para o meu lado. Sorri de lado com a idéia de Quil.

"Huuuum... Sabe? Acho que sim." Sussurrei sentando-me na areia.

"Vai lá na caminhonete pegar os tambores que eu aviso o pessoal." Disse colocando Claire deitada confortavelmente em uma canga e cobrindo-a com outra, eu assenti, levantei-me e fui direto para a caminhonete. Os tambores estavam dentro da caçamba. Peguei dois, e o violão. Talvez alguém me ajudasse a cantar...

"Olá." Assustei com a voz da garota. Era uma voz musical e bela, parecia o som de notas de uma harpa. Respirei fundo e fiquei rígido. O cheiro era doce de mais, mas não me parecia enjoativo, era uma mistura de chocolate morango e... Pimenta? Bem não sabia, sabia que apesar de doce era bom. Sem dúvidas era uma das vampiras dos Cullen. O que era estranho, por que vampiros _fediam._

Fechei os olhos e controlei a respiração antes de me virar. Quando abri os olhos de novo o ser que estava à minha frente era o mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida, sem dúvidas.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dela, eles hipnotizavam, eram de um dourado claro e delicado, o que deveria indicar que estava bem alimentada naquele momento. A pele era pálida, mas parecia macia. Os lábios tinham um leve tom de vermelho, o rosto era um pouco redondo, fazendo-a aparentar uns quinze anos, mas eu sabia que ela tinha muito mais que isso, ainda mais por ter se adaptado tão rapidamente aos costumes dos Cullen, não podia ser uma vampira recém nascida.

Os cabelos eram pretos e cacheados e estavam soltos até o meio das costas. O corpo pequeno e magro a fazia parecer uma pequena Ninfa. E o que me deixou mais espantado com tudo aquilo foi o fato de que ao contrário dos outros vampiros, ela parecia _viva._

Ela estava ali, toda delicada encostada na caminhonete, vestindo um vestido branco que era colado em seu corpo até a cintura e abria-se em uma saia rodada até a canela, com bordados em azul de umas flores. Estava descalça. Minha mão foi involuntariamente para trás da cabeça, um gesto que eu fazia quando estava extremamente constrangida. Ela percebera e sorrira.

Por tudo que era mais sagrado que _sorriso_ era _aquele?_ Aquilo não podia ser _humano_, muito menos _vampiresco._ Era algo mais sobrenatural que vampiros, lobisomens e espíritos juntos, era além da realidade. _Agora_ eu entendia por que chamarem-na de demônio. Sorri internamente. Rosalie, a mais metida dos Cullen devia estar simplesmente _furiosa,_ apesar de não conhecê-la pessoalmente, eu conhecia a fama dela.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou com aquela voz musical me fazendo perder o ar, a maneira como os lábios dela se mexiam ao pronunciar cada palavra, percebi, me deixavam zonzo.

"Er... T... T... Tudbe?" Balbuciei, se é que isso queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela pareceu entender, por que riu e estendeu a mão, assentindo para mim.

"Adelle Cullen. Ady." Disse. Eu demorei um pouco a observando. Estava assombrado, claro, era bem raro um vampiro chegar perto de um lobo que ele não conhecia, assim, de livre e espontânea vontade. Claro que Jasper havia chegado perto de mim para passar uma missão que eu devia fazer com ele, e depois disse a gente passou a se falar mais, mas não era o caso. Adelle estava ali na minha frente por pura e espontânea... Vontade? Sem missão, sem nada? Ela estava estendendo a mão pra mim, _à toa_? Simplesmente pelo fato de querer me _conhecer_? _A MIM?_

"Ar... Ar... Arthur Taylor... Art." Ela estalou a língua e riu com um pouco de desdém, pegou minha mão na dela e balançou. Uau, ai estava. Ela era fria como os outros, mas era macia como uma _humana_. O toque dela era leve e parecia que ela quebraria se eu apertasse muito. Eu devo ter feito uma cara de assustado, por que ela soltou minha mão aos poucos e riu para mim.

"É eu sei, humana de mais." Sussurrou sorrindo. Eu fiquei mais assustado ainda por ela falar exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Será que ela podia ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, como Edward podia?

Franzi o cenho, e a vi suspirar, o sorriso apagou-se do seu rosto e isso me irritou profundamente, claro que ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito, mas não gostei de vê-la triste, era... Um tanto quanto desconfortante, parecia que eu estava triste com ela.

"Eu sei, eu sei, estranha de mais, parece que você não quer papo." Disse se virou de costas para mim e começou a andar em direção ao luau. Eu demorei um pouco para perceber o movimento que ela havia feito. E apenas percebi por que o ar a minha volta voltara a ficar... Quente? Eu estava _embriagado_ com sua presença.

Corri até ela, não estava muito longe, segurei de leve seu ombro e ela virou. O rosto parecia um tanto quanto aborrecido, e o pior, parecia aborrecida consigo mesma, não com a maneira que eu a havia tratado. Se pararmos para analisar, o idiota sou eu, afinal, ela veio em minha direção, falou comigo e eu fiquei com a maior cara de retardado do mundo sem conseguir responder nada.

"Hey, não... Não foi isso..." Gaguejei. Ela franziu a sobrancelha e virou o corpo todo para mim, me olhando diretamente nos olhos. Aquilo me deixou sem fôlego de novo, mas eu forcei o ar a entrar para que pudesse continuar falando. "Não é que eu não quero papo, é só que... Uau, estou impressionado." Sussurrei. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou atenta, vi que estava com um ar divertido no rosto.

"Sei. Impressionado? Por que?" Perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

"Ah, não é todo dia que uma vampira vem falar comigo, sabe? Quero dizer, normalmente eu faço amizade com as pessoas de sua família em meio de missões, não por livre e espontânea vontade da parte deles." Falei incerto fazendo-a sorrir de novo. Aquele sorriso me relaxou, era como se quando ela sorria cada músculo do meu corpo apitasse e falasse _"ok, podem relaxar!"_

"Bem, digamos que você também não se esforça." Retrucou. Franzi a sobrancelha. Ué, ela queria que eu me esforçasse sendo que eles nem vinham falar comigo? _Como_?

"Ham?" Falei simplesmente, confuso de mais para colocar em palavras o que eu havia pensado.

"Oras, veja bem, eu poderia conversar com você como estamos conversando agora _se_ ou invés de eu ter ido falar com você, _você_ tivesse vindo falar comigo." Disse simplesmente. Eu tive vontade de rir. Até parece, por que ela iria querer falar comigo?

"Ah ta certo." Falei ironicamente. Ela balançou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e foi andando para a caminhonete novamente.

"Por que acha que não? Nós não somos vampiros metidos para virar a cara para alguém se essa pessoa vier falar com a gente. Você deveria tentar." Disse, havia chegado à caminhonete e se debruçava para encontrar alguma coisa, por fim, achara o tambor e o puxara para si. "Ah! Aqui está." Disse, me passando ele, depois se debruçou de novo e puxou o outro. Eu estava abobalhado de mais com a normalidade que ela fazia aquilo, até parecia que Quil tinha dado essa idéia a _ela_ e não a mim.

Ela se virou para mim de novo e colocou o outro tambor no meu braço livre.

"Eu levo o violão." Falou, puxando-o para si. Começou a andar em direção ao luau, mas então parou por que eu não estava a seguindo. "Hey, vem logo!" Balancei a cabeça, fui em sua direção e a alcancei rapidamente. Ela parecia flutuar quando andava. Era perfeita. Não era da mesma maneira que os vampiros era _humano_ novamente. Suspirei, ela era a vampira mais estranha que eu já vira.

"Então, você sempre fica com essa cara de bobo quando alguém fala com você?"

"Ham? Hein?" Falei a olhando, estava distraído a observando que nem reparara que ela havia falado comigo. Ela percebeu e riu da minha reação.

"Isso, se você é sempre distraído assim quando alguém fala com você." Repetiu percebi que estava interessada. Havíamos chegado no centro do Luau. Pousei os tambores no chão e a olhei sem jeito. Ela me observava divertida. Eu suspirei, acho que ela teria adivinhado se mentisse, então resolvi falar a verdade.

"Na verdade... Não." A olhei e ela parecia um tanto quanto desconcertada, foi rápida o bastante para não deixar que transparecesse, mas eu percebi. Ela apenas assentiu e me ajudou a arrumar algumas pedras para que servissem de banco para quem ficasse com os tambores e o violão. Depois, sentou-se do meu lado em uma pedra.

"Por que veio falar comigo?" Perguntei sem perceber, ela riu, e balançou a cabeça.

"Se estiver te incomodando eu saio." Respondeu, começando a levantar, a impedi de novo, e suspirei.

"Não, acho que não fui claro, quero dizer, por que não ficou aproveitando com sua nova família?" Ela olhou para o círculo que se formava em torno de nos, e fez um gesto para ele.

"Só casais, estava me sentindo um incomodo." Disse e sorriu para mim. "Você também, aposto. Edward disse para segui-lo, disse que Quil lhe dera a idéia de tocar, eu gostei da idéia de te ajudar, assim não ficaríamos sozinhos no meio desse bando de casais apaixonados. Concorda?" Eu ri e assenti ao que ela disse. Tinha completa razão, eu é que não tinha se éramos apenas uma companhia um para o outro, ou algo mais. A ansiedade que eu sentia ao lado dela não era um sinal de amizade. Será que todos ficavam dessa forma ao seu lado?

"Certo, foi uma boa escolha então, a gente faz companhia um para o outro." Ela lançou aquele sorriso doce para mim e percebi diversão em seu olhar, novamente.

"Ou melhor, você toca e eu danço pro clima ficar mais romântico ainda, que tal?" A olhei espantado, ela ia dançar? Dançar para aquele bando de casal? Sorri por dentro, ela me olhava atentamente, talvez estivesse querendo ver minha reação. Bom se ela ia dançar, eu resolvi pegar o violão, iria cantar.

Logo Quil e Jake se juntaram a mim, cada um com um tambor. Adelle havia se levantado e estava no meio do círculo, ela me olhou e sorriu, retribui o sorriso.

"Que música?" Perguntou Quil.

"Bella Luna." Respondi, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. Jacob seguiu meu olhar e reprimiu uma risada.

"Acho que temos mais um apaixonado no bando..." Comentou. Eu suspirei e lancei-lhe um olhar de irritado, fazendo ele e Quil rirem. Adelle se aproximou um pouco.

"Qual vai ser a música?" Perguntou diretamente para mim. O olhar dela parecia queimar, levantei o rosto e sustentei o olhar.

"Bella Luna." Respondi, da mesma maneira. Ela franziu o cenho e me olhou.

"Não conheço." Disse, colocando as mãos na cintura, eu sorri vitorioso com aquilo.

"Bem, então considere isso como um desafio." Respondi simplesmente e comecei a tocar. Ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes e então lançou um sorriso pra mim, de seus olhos saiam uma chama que parecia fazer arder cada célula de meu corpo, o sorriso era o mais sedutor e fogoso que eu já vira em toda minha vida.

Os movimentos eram leves e acompanhavam o ritmo da música. Como se ela a tivesse ouvido desde o dia de seu nascimento.

**"Mystery the moon/****A hole in the sky****/****A supernatural nightlight****/****So full but often right****/****A pair of eyes a closin' one****/****A chosen child of golden sun****/****A marble dog that chases cars****/****To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of stars****…"** Sabia que minha voz estava rouca, mas podia cantar alto e claramente, ela me olhava fixamente a cada movimento, e a cada giro que dava.

**"A cosmic fish they love to kiss****/They're giving birth to constellation/No riffs and oh no reservation/If they should fall you get a wish or dedication/May I suggest you get the best/For nothing less than you and I/Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting/Oh bella bella please/Bella you beautiful luna/Oh bella do what you do/Do do do do do…" **A maneira como a luz da lua batia em sua pele e parecia brilhar era entorpecente, eu sabia que se fosse capaz de suar, ela estaria suando, os movimentos, apesar de graciosos eram fortes e sensuais. Percebi que Edward havia sentado ao lado de Jake na pedra e estava tocando um violão também. Eu sorri para ele, deixei meu violão de lado, e ainda cantando levantei e rumei para o lado de Adelle. Havia entrado na dança.

**"You are an illuminated anchor****/Of leads to infinite number/Crashing waves and breaking thunder/Tiding the even flows of hunger/You're dancing naked just for me/You expose all memory/You make the most of boundary/You're the ghost of royalty imposing love/You are the queen and king combining everything/Into twining like a ring around the finger of a girl/I'm just a singer, you're the world/All I can bring ya/Is the language of a lover/Bella luna, Bella Luna How you swoon me like no other..."** Coloquei meu braço em sua cintura, e a senti tremer, mas não havia parado de dançar, muito pelo contrário, seu corpo se colara ao meu, percebi que as tochas à nossa volta haviam sido apagadas e apenas a luz da lua banhava nossa dança. Enquanto continuava a cantar, meu rosto foi de encontro ao seu pescoço. O cheiro que senti vindo dali me embriagou e me incentivou a segurá-la com mais força, mais desejo.

Dançávamos ao som dos tambores do violão e de minha voz, nossos movimentos se combinavam e não afastávamos nossos corpos por mais de dez segundos, eu a segurava com se fosse a peça mais preciosa da mais pura porcelana do mundo. Ao mesmo tempo com desejo. Ela parecia estar gostando e seus toques frios pareciam queimavam minha pele, fazia-a arder, um ardor prazeroso e iminente. Ela tirou os pés do chão, se agarrando a mim, para que a rodasse.

**"May I suggest you get the best****/Of your wish may I insist/That no contest for little you or smaller I/A larger chance has this romance/ Is rising on and rising on, the brink of our lives/Bella Luna/Bella you beautiful luna/Oh bella do you do/Bella luna, my fortuna/How you swoon me like no other, oh oh oh/Oh mystery the moon…"** Nossos movimentos seguiam o compasso da música e ao final eu já não conseguia suportar o fato de tê-la por perto, a pele roçando à minha, os toques, os lábios entreabertos a centímetros dos meus, eu sabia que fora seduzido e ao último toque do tambor eu a tombei e capturei seus lábios com os meus.

Ela ficara sem reação de imediato, mas logo depois seu abraço frio parecia tentar trazer meu corpo para mais perto do seu, ela retribuía ao beijo.

**N/A: **Bem, primeira fic da série da Stephenie, e na verdade, primeira realmente boa o bastante para postar, depois de ANOS. Bem, tentando sentir o que _ele_ sente. Hehehe Eu consegui sentir enquanto escrevia, e umas amigas enquanto liam, espero que vocês consigam. São dois Personagens Originais. Talvez eu dê uma seqüência pra explicar algumas coisas da Ady, uma vez que ela parece ser uma Mery Sue, mas NÃO É, ela é da maneira que é para o ART, e apesar de chamarem-na de demônio, não é pelo fato dela fazer os outros sentirem por ela o mesmo que o Art sente. Então... Espero que gostem! =) Comentem, certo?

Hanalli A. Humabow.


	2. I'm Yours

I'm Yours

**Declamar: **Só a Ady e o Art pertencem a mim, o resto é tudo da tia Steph. =)

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e o poder que aquele _lobo_ exercia em mim. A única coisa que tinha certeza é que a partir do momento que Edward me apontara ele e que me falara para segui-lo até a caminhonete, era praticamente impossível ficar _longe_ dele.

De inicio achei que ele não queria nada, e que estava, na verdade, achando um saco eu estar ali ao seu lado. Talvez ele me achasse um demônio, como todos os outros achavam.

Humpf, só por que meu "dom" é justamente o fato que pareço humana, mesmo sendo uma vampira. Tenho um jeito humano, minhas ações são humanas.

Isso é extremamente perigoso para os humanos, uma vez que _eles_ são minhas presas. Com vampiros normais eles simplesmente se afastam, talvez pela beleza estonteante, talvez por que algo lhes diga que há alguma coisa diferente ali. Bem, isso não acontece comigo. Ah não. Posso ter a beleza dos vampiros, mas eu átrio aos humanos como se fosse uma deles. Os vampiros me acham humana de mais. Talvez eu seja mesmo, talvez não.

Demônio, quantas vezes ouvi me chamarem assim? Não tenho idéia. Agora esse virara meu apelido "little evil", poderia ser carinhoso para os Cullen, mas eu sabia que as duas matilhas de lobos tinham outro motivo em mente para me chamarem assim. Não tinham sobre mim a mesma confiança que tinham sobre os outros Cullen, eu era a arma perfeita de mais para os humanos, para atrair comida. Sabia que seriam necessários anos para que mudassem essa idéia sobre mim.

Mas bem, agora vejo que estava mais que enganada quanto a Arthur. Eu o tinha fascinado como ele havia me fascinado. E não era daquela maneira que eu fascinava um humano, ah não, era _bastante_ diferente, era como mágica, era como... Não conseguir respirar se não estivesse ao lado dele.

E o pior, eu acabara de vê-lo e conversar com ele. Aquela era a coisa mais estranha pela qual eu havia passado nesses dois séculos de existência, sem dúvidas.

Uma hora estávamos conversando, ele acanhado e eu sem que conseguisse controlar minha língua, no segundo depois dançávamos juntos, agarrados um ao outro e então... Nos beijávamos.

Enquanto nos beijávamos Jacob começara uma nova música. Arthur, pareceu perceber onde estávamos e rapidamente saímos do meio da roda e corremos para a floresta ali perto. A emoção parecia explodir dentro de mim. Cada parte do meu corpo parecia ter sido revivida com o toque dele. A mão quente queimava meu rosto quando ele me tocava, e seu sorriso me deixava embriagada.

Andamos um pouco para dentro da clareira, sabia que não falaríamos nada, apenas ficaríamos ali juntos, nos beijando e nos abraçando. Era algo novo para os dois, precisávamos fazer aquilo, e tinha que ser naquele momento. Não queríamos saber o que quer que fosse um do outro, apenas queríamos _estar_ um com o outro.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos na clareira, sei que _ele_ percebeu que ia amanhecer e que ia ser um dia de sol. A noite fora clara e quente e parecia que não haveriam nuvens durante o dia. Ele resolvera me levar para casa e foi ai que as perguntas finalmente começaram.

"Como... Como você consegue?" Ele havia começado. Estávamos andando para fora da clareira de mãos dadas, ele acariciava as costas das minhas mãos com o dedão, fazia vários círculos ali que me deixavam arrepiada.

"Consigo o que?" Olhei para ele confusa, ele deu de ombros e suspirou, vi que havia hesitado, então continuei a olhá-lo, incentivando a continuar, ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça.

"Ser assim, tão... _Fascinante_, você é assim com todos? Digo, todos _não humanos... _Por isso little evil?" Perguntou hesitante, olhei-o um tanto quanto chateada, será que ele estava achando que eu saia beijando a boca de qualquer um que aparecia na minha frente que não fossem humanos?

Suspirei fundo e o encarei.

**Well you done done me and you bet ****I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some**

"Se fosse assim com todos, por que estaria deixando que me levasse para casa? Não sou _esse_ tipo de vampira, Arthur, está muito enganado. E bem, 'little evil' não é por _esse_ motivo." Respondi simplesmente, não queria olhar nos olhos dele para mostrar que ficara chateada, assim virei o rosto para as árvores da floresta, mas ele logo virou meu rosto para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

"Me desculpe. Não quis magoá-la com isso, é só que você é tão... _Tão_ para mim, e pelo apelido parece ser para todos também então... Eu pensei que... " Coloquei um dedo levemente sobre seus lábios e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Deixe-me te explicar. Eu sou um tipo de arma, uma armadilha para os humanos, esse é o meu "dom" eu pareço _humana_ de mais, como o dom de Edward e Alice e Jasper... O meu é esse. Eu achei estranho _esse_ dom te pegar da mesma maneira que pega humanos, os outros não caíram tão facilmente, eles perceberam que eu sou uma vampira de imediato... Como os Cullen... "

"Você... Não é humana para mim, você tem um _jeito_ humano, mais que o normal, mas eu consigo perceber que é uma vampira... Sua voz, seu cheiro..." Eu ri com o comentário, me lembrando de perguntar uma coisa.

**I won't hesitate no**** more, no more  
it cannot wait, I'm yours**

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
I like peaceful melody  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love

"Meu cheiro não incomoda?" O dele não me incomodava, ao contrário do dos _irmãos_ dele, o dele era extremamente delicioso. Algo como o cheiro de terra molhada antes da chuva.

"É doce... Mas... Não, é delicioso... É uma mistura perfeita, Ady..." Ele alisou meu rosto levemente, o que me fez sorrir, percebi um brilho em seus olhos causado pelo gesto e então, seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, mas o beijo foi curto, ele havia parado e estava me abraçando pela cintura, encostara a testa a minha. "E o meu a você?"

"Não. É perfeito." Respondi simplesmente. Ele riu e me levantou nos braços me girando. "Hey, seu bobo, qual o motivo para isso?" Perguntei, segurando-me em seus ombros.

"Estou feliz."

"Por quê?"

"Você aqui comigo... Você me completa, você... É como se eu estivesse te procurando desde que eu nasci..." Sussurrou. Eu sabeia o que ele estava dizendo. Só que ele esperara dezessete anos, eu esperara dois séculos.

O abracei fortemente e encostei o rosto em seu pescoço. O cheiro do sangue dele era incrivelmente bom, ainda mais se misturando com o da pele. O estranho é que ou invés de me deixar faminta me deixava tonta de prazer. Eu não tinha vontade de mordê-lo.

**So I**** won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

"Você sente o mesmo?" Perguntou virando o rosto para encontrar o meu. Sorri e assenti, alisando-lhe o rosto. Ele me mantinha em seu colo, uma vez que ele tinha dois metros e eu apenas um metro e sessenta e cinco centímetros.

"Bem... Digamos que eu esperei por um pouco mais..." Disse divertidamente fazendo-o rir. "É estranho isso, a gente se _viu_ e _voalá!_ Olha como estamos um com o outro, é como se quando eu chegar em casa e você tiver que vir ficar com seus pais, um pedaço de mim viesse com você. Por que isso? Por que _assim_? Não precisaríamos de um pouco mais de tempo para esse sentimento aparecer? Foi apenas um olhar, Art!" Ele me colocara no chão, me olhava intensamente. Senti suas mãos colocarem meu rosto em concha levemente, acariciando minha pele.

"Você é tão fria, e pequena..." Murmurou me fazendo rir com o comentário.

"Você que é quente de mais e grande de mais..." Retruquei, ele me abraçou e encostou o rosto em meu colo, percebi que sentia meu cheiro.

"É infalível mesmo." Murmurou, me fazendo franzir o cenho, mais para si mesmo que para mim. Afastei-o um pouco para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos, estava confusa com o comentário.

"O que quer dizer?" Ele riu e voltou a andar comigo, a aurora já aparecia no céu, o amanhecer de um novo dia, a hora mais segura para os humanos.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
So i drew a new**** face and laughed  
I guess what I'm sayin is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
Its what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue**

"Coisas de lobo... Mas bem, pelo visto _vocês_ são afetados também."

"Você está me deixando mais confusa ainda, Art..." Ele riu, havíamos chegada na caminhonete, percebi que os tambores e os violões já estavam ali. Não havia mais ninguém na praia e nenhum vestígio do luau da noite passada.

Arthur abriu a porta do carona da caminhonete e me sentou ali. Fiquei olhando-o interessada, ele beijou minha testa e afagou meus cabelos levemente.

"Há um tipo de _amor_ que nós sentimos. Algo como encontrar a alma gemia. Algo como Romeu e Julieta, é infalível, entende? Não temos saída. No caso, nem para mim, nem para você. Se for isso mesmo o que sentimos um pelo outro, Adelle, nós dois não temos escolha, pertencemos um ao outro, agora e para toda a eternidade..." Franzi o cenho e fiz uma careta com o que ele falou. Vi que ele ficou um pouco assustado com minha reação, um pouco triste. Suas mãos desceram para as minhas e as apertaram fortemente. "Não é isso que sente por mim?"

**I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait ****I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
it cannot wait I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait, I'm yours**

"Isso o que? Uma sina? O que você acabou de me dizer parece uma maldição, Art. Não, o que sinto por você não é _dessa_ forma. É algo que eu _gosto_. Eu me sinto completa ao seu lado, é como se eu finalmente me encontrasse depois de todo esse tempo que vaguei sozinha por esse mundo... Eu não sei como vai ser ficar alguns instantes longe de você, talvez doa, talvez me deixe ansiosa, mas não é essa maldição que você me descreveu..." Coloquei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, ele sorriu levemente para mim e percebi o brilho voltar aos seus olhos, seu rosto se aproximou do meu e nossos lábios se roçaram.

"Você não teve escolha."

"Nem você. E ainda bem que não tive! Se fosse algo que escolhêssemos e que não acontecesse talvez eu pudesse te escolher e você não me escolher, afinal, sou uma vampira e você um lobisomem, quer algo mais contraditório?" Ele riu e assentiu, beijando minha testa levemente.

"Você tem razão..."

"Eu sempre tenho." Sussurrei de volta, puxando-o para mim e beijando-o da maneira mais intensa que consegui. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas me fazendo sentir viva, macia e quebradiça, por mais incrível que isso pudesse parecer. Há anos eu não me sentia quebradiça da maneira que ele me fazia sentir.

"Anda..." Sussurrou ele parando o beijo, eu respondi com um sussurro irritado, fazendo-o rir. "Ok srta. um pequeno selo para matar essa sua vontade de meus beijos." Seus lábios encontraram-se com os meus, tentei segurá-lo ali, mas... Ele era mais forte, e me afastou. "Anda, vou te levar para casa, Dr. Carlisle deve estar preocupada com sua filha mais nova que ainda não voltou para casa..." Ri com o comentário.

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me  
I love one big family  
Its your godforsaken right to be loved love loved  
Well open up your mind and see like me**

"Até parece." Respondi desdenhosa. "É capaz dos _seus_ pais estarem preocupados. Afinal você está na presença da 'little evil', lembra? Uma _vampira_ que parece humana."

"Eu sei me cuidar. E você? Está na reserva, cercada de lobos para todos os lados e se agarrando com um... Isso é realmente preocupante sabia?"

"É... Admito, nossa situação é estranha." Disse risonha, fazendo-o rir. Até aquele momento acho que nenhum dos dois havia realizado o que estava acontecendo ali. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por um lobisomem e ele por uma vampira. Seria irônico se não fosse tão estranho. O fato de ele existir daquela maneira era justamente por que _eu_ existia. Devíamos ser inimigos imortais e aqui estávamos, perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

"Anda. Preciso te levar para casa, Ady. Eles podem estar preocupados com você _sim_, e meus pais comigo." Suspirei e assenti com o que ele disse. Arthur estava sério quando dizia isso. Senti que seus braços me soltavam, então os segurei firmemente, fazendo-o me olhar com certa seriedade.

"Não, espere, duas coisa. Quero te fazer uma pergunta e te mostrar outra coisa..." Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas por fim sorriu divertido e assentiu.

"Certo. Manda."

"Ok... Primeiro. Eu sou... Macia?" Perguntei um pouco constrangida. Ele me olhou como se fosse a pergunta mais estranha que alguém já tivesse feito para ele e então começou a rir. "Não, é sério, Art... Não é que eu estou preocupada em saber se sou gorda ou algo assim..."

"Até por que você _não é gorda..."_

"Tá, mas isso não vem ao caso... É só que... Bem, você é a primeira pessoa que me toca e para os humanos pareço ser dura como uma pedra, então..."

"Você é macia, Ady, macia e delicada... Parece uma boneca de porcelana..." Sussurrou ele, encostando a testa a minha. Eu sorri e assenti. Esperava por aquilo, mas era algo realmente novo. Macia para ele. Isso já era o suficiente.

"Agora a srta. quer me mostrar o que?" Perguntou risonho. Eu sorri e observei o nascer do sol, ele já começava a raiar, logo ele veria.

"Espere o sol..."

"Está louca? É isso que você quer? Você vai brilhar como um diamante, se alguém da reserva vir isso..."

"Calma, Art. Eles não vão ver..."

"O quê?" Ele estava mais confuso do que eu imaginava, o que me fez rir. Balancei a cabeça, será que ele veria ou será que como os humanos ele me viria apenas como uma albina ao sol?

**Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come 'n dance with me  
I like happy melody  
Its our godforsaken right to be loved love loved love**

Coloquei as mãos de leve em seu rosto tentando acalmá-lo. Ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. Podia sentir e sol aparecer no horizonte, do lado oposto ao da praia, percebi que ele estava apreensivo, eu também estava, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que ele.

Os poucos o sol tocou minha pele, eu pude sentir seu calor. Arthur prendeu a respiração e se afastou um pouco de mim para ver que quanto mais o sol subia, mais minha pele brilhava como um diamante. Percebi que foi um impulso dele me abraçar para tentar me esconder.

"Ady, se você queria que eu te visse brilhar, poderia muito bem ter pedido para irmos para um lugar onde ninguém fosse capaz de nos ver, agora vou ter que te esconder de alguma forma enquanto te levo para..." Comecei a rir com o medo e com a preocupação dele. O abracei fortemente, isso queria dizer que ele me via como _vampira_, apesar da estranha sensação que sentia de que eu era humana de mais. Ele me via como eu _realmente_ era. Eu não podia enganá-lo. Ele estava certo. O fascínio que ele tinha por mim nada tinha haver com o meu dom."Hey? Isso não é nada engraçado!"

"Desculpe, Art, só é... Prazeroso de mais para mim saber que você me vê como eu realmente sou. É eu sei, você está mais confuso do que qualquer coisa no mundo." Completei enquanto o via me soltar aos poucos.

Ele me olhava com a expressão mais confusa possível no rosto, o que era razoável. Endireitei-me no banco do carona sorrindo amplamente, sabia que tinha que explicar logo, mas estava gostando da sensação de vê-lo curioso.

"E então?" Perguntou-me um tanto quanto impaciente. Olhei-o de uma maneira que o provocaria. Ele bufou e eu sorri.

"Para os humanos eu não brilho, Art. Faz parte do meu dom. Eu me pareço com eles, eu ando com eles durante o dia e durante a noite. Eles não percebem que minha pele é dura como um diamante e que eu brilho como um, é como se eles tivessem uma maneira de filtrar o brilho quando me vêem." A compreensão invadiu seu rosto e percebi que ele começou a me admirar, olhei-o um pouco constrangida e sem entender o gesto.

"Vamos?" Perguntei, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua mão levantou e bem de vagar tocou em meu pescoço, como se tentasse sentir a textura de minha pele, olhei-o confusa.

"Me deixa te admirar. É a coisa mais linda que já vi em toda minha vida, Ady..." Tentei resistir, mas as palavras dele me deixaram sem jeito, assim abaixei o rosto por um instante antes de olhá-lo novamente.

"Anda, para com isso, você terá a eternidade toda para me ver..." Ele suspirou e tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

Levantei uma mão e a pousei levemente sobre seu olho esquerdo, ele estava cansado, dava para perceber aquilo, eu podia viver acordada para sempre, mas ele precisava dormir todos os dias, e parecia que já estava acordado há vinte e quatro horas direto.

"Anda, Art, você precisa dormir..."

"Você pode vir comigo." Disse confiante, eu ri.

"Talvez à noite, mas não acho uma boa idéia durante o dia, seus pais podem entrar no quarto a qualquer momento, ou mesmo sua irmã..."

"Eles não vão saber..."

"Prefiro não arriscar, Art. Prometo que irei à noite."

"Todas as noites?"

"Todas elas."

"Mesmo?

"Juro." Ele abriu um sorriso esplêndido e me beijou mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta do carona e entrar do lado do motorista.

O caminho para a mansão dos Cullen não foi demorado, apesar de que eu queria que demorasse mais tempo. Ele percebeu que o que eu havia falado sobre o sol era verdade, pois passamos por alguns humanos pelo caminho e eles não desviaram a atenção para a caminhonete.

Ao chegarmos, ele desceu do lado do motorista e veio abrir a porta para mim. Descei e beijei-lhe os lábios bem rápido, abraçando-o. A verdade era que eu estava louca para entrar em casa e contar para Bella e Alice o que havia acontecido. Algo um tanto quanto _humano de mais_ para uma vampira, mas o que eu podia fazer se era _essa_ a minha vontade?

"Durma durante a manhã, estarei na porta de sua casa depois do almoço."

"Mal posso esperar..." Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar por completo.

"Nem eu." Sussurrei de volta, beijei seus lábios e antes que ele pudesse retribui corri para dentro da casa.

Ao fechar a porta, pude ouvir o motor da caminhonete pegar e ele fazer a volta para a estrada. Se meu coração ainda batesse eu poderia jurar que ele estaria há mil por hora. Eu estava eufórica. Nunca em toda minha vida me sentira tão feliz, era a melhor sensação desde quando eu fora humana até aquele momento.

Comecei a subir as escadas, queria subi-las bem devagar para poder tentar controlar o que sentia, foi quando eu ouvi.

Rosalie deveria estar em casa por que ela falava com Emmett no quarto dos dois. O som da voz deles eram bastante claro, falavam de mim.

"... é lógico que é por causa _dela_, Emmett! Tenha paciência! Ninguém quer ver o que _eu estou vendo?"_

" Mas Alice disse..."

"Mas para Alice ela já faz parte da família. Para todos ela já faz parte da família! Será que só eu que vejo a verdade? Os Volturi estão vindo e a culpa é _dela_, de mais ninguém..."

Então os Volturi estavam vindo para Forks, e a culpa era minha? Mas por quê? Bem, não interessava _por que_, se a culpa era minha eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível! Não podia deixar que eles viessem para Forks _de novo_. Eu soubera o que acontecera com os Cullen quando Nessie havia nascido. Eu não podia trazê-los para lá de novo. Eu não podia deixá-los se aproximarem da reserva.

Não com Arthur lá.

Virei-me para ir para meu quarto, mas Edward e Esme estavam na minha frente o que fez com que eu batesse neles quando tentei ir para o quarto. O barulho deve ter avisado à Rosalie e Emmett que alguma coisa estava errada, pois eles abriram a porta no mesmo instante.

Olhei-os sem jeito por um instante. Rosalie fez uma careta quando me viu.

"Você está fedendo."

"Dê um tempo Rose." Disse Edward um tanto quanto irritado. "Já basta o estrago que fez hoje..."

"Eles estão vindo mesmo?" Perguntei um tanto quanto desesperada para Esme, ela assentiu e me abraçou.

"Nem pense nisso, não é culpa sua, Ady..." Disse Edward lendo meus pensamento. Suspirei enquanto retribuía o abraço de Esme. É _claro_ que era minha culpa. Só não sabia por que.

"Por quê? O que é que tem de mais eu estar com vocês?" perguntei diretamente para Edward, mas foi Rosalie quem respondeu.

"Não é óbvio? Está ficando estranho de mais. Nossa família cresce a cada instante, os lobos da reserva aumentam em número, os humanos estão percebendo..."

"Rose, já chega, se não vai ajudar, pode voltar pro seu quarto." Esbravejou Esme fazendo-a suspirar e voltar para o quarto. "Anda, Ady, não é culpa sua, eles iriam procurar qualquer besteirinha para voltar aqui e nos infernizar..."

"Não, Esme... Eu realmente prefiro ir..."

"Edward, vá chamar seu pai e os outros..." Vi Edward desaparecer do lado de Esme por um instante. "Venha, vamos para a sala, lá conversaremos melhor..." Concordei, afinal, mesmo que fosse embora eles mereciam uma explicação.

Eles haviam me acolhido e para mim Esme e Carlisle já eram meus pais, por mais que fossem apenas dois meses que havia passado com eles haviam se transformado na minha família. A família que nunca tive. A idéia de ter que deixá-los me doía profundamente. Ainda mais agora com Arthur em jogo. Mas era preciso. Eu tinha que protegê-los. Tanto aos Cullen quanto a Arthur e aos outros lobos.

Encontrei com todos, menos Rosalie, na sala que deveria ser a sala de jantar, estavam sentados na mesa redonda. Esme me sentou ao lado de Carlisle e olhou para os outros. Esperei que alguém falasse alguma coisa e quando percebi que não fariam isso, comecei.

"Olhem, eu realmente acho que o melhor é eu ir embora..."

"Ady, você sabe que não é verdade." Disse Edward rapidamente. Vi que os outros assentiram e eu suspirei, seria difícil explicar para eles.

"Eu não quero colocar vocês nessa situação de novo..."

"Já passamos por isso antes, Ady, podemos suportar. Podemos dar um jeito." Bella quem dissera isso. Ela sorriu para mim, balancei a cabeça preocupada. Eu precisava de ajuda ali. Eles insistiram que eu ficasse até o fim.

"Por favor... Não são só vocês que estão em perigo..."

"_Todos_ nós já passamos por isso antes, Ady. Sabemos cuidar disso..." Repetiu Bella. Olhei-a com ternura, sabia que estavam certos, mas eles passaram vivos pelos Volturi uma vez, não havia garantia que passariam de novo.

"Você não nos vê como sua família, Ady?" Fora Esme quem perguntara isso, e aquilo me deixara chateada.

"Claro que vejo, mas..."

"Esme, Carlisle, vai ser melhor que ela vá." Olhei espantada para Alice. Ela sorria para mim, o que me deixou bastante confusa. Ela queria que eu fosse embora? De todos ali quem eu menos imaginava que iria querer que eu fosse embora era Alice! É claro que seria melhor para todos, mas eu ainda preferia que apenas Rosalie estivesse se opondo ao fato de eu ficar ali. "Mas é _claro_ que nós vamos com ela." Percebi que minha boca havia se aberto levemente de espanto.

Olhei para Esme e para os outros, estavam mais confusos do que eu. Alice sorria vitoriosa enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

"Eu já arrumei tudo. Vamos para o Havaí. Ela vai se matricular na escola local, eu e Jasper seremos os responsáveis por ela. Jasper será o irmão mais velho de nos duas enquanto estivermos lá. É claro que nos dois compramos uma rede de hotéis bem caras lá do Havaí, e esse será nosso trabalho. Nós dois temos uma doença um tanto quanto grave e não podemos sair ao sol. Ele é o domo dos hotéis eu sou a sócia, nossos pais faleceram deixando os hotéis em nossas mãos. E é _claro_ nos viremos para cá todo fim de semana visitá-los." Finalizou Alice. Eu estava boba. Ela já havia arrumado tudo. Parecia que íamos morar para sempre lá. Balancei a cabeça. Não podia separar ela e Jasper dos outros Cullen, eu podia sentir o sofrimento nos olhos de Esme.

"Olhem, eu estava pensando em ficar com os Denali..." Sussurrei, mas Alice fez um gesto com a mão afastando minha idéia.

"Você é _nossa_ irmã, não dos Denali. E outra, você será infeliz lá. É muito frio e você precisa de sol para se sentir bem, percebi durante esses dois meses que seu humor muda quando o dia está ensolarado."

"Eu gostei da idéia. Mãe, pai, vamos ter um _bom_ motivo para irmos para o Havaí nas férias." Disse Nessie toda feliz. Sorri para ela ainda constrangida com a situação. Não queria olhar para Esme e para Carlisle.

"Bem... Se vocês prometerem vir toda sexta para cá..." Disse Carlisle, Alice sorriu e veio me abraçar.

"Sem dúvidas estaremos aqui toda sexta, Carlisle."

"Não tem outra maneira?" Tentou Emmett. Eu assenti olhando para eles, aquilo tudo era fora da real, eu estava separando eles! Era injusto! "Podemos esperar os Volturi aparecerem e se eles insistirem em brigar, nos brigamos, oras!"

"Isso está fora de cogitação! Não vou colocá-los em perigo por minha causa! Sem essa." Disse convicta e os ombros de Emmett se afrouxaram de desanimo.

"Alice? Não há outra maneira?" Perguntou Edward diretamente para ela. Todos a olhamos com expectativa, ela revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Se tentarmos conversar com os Volturi talvez consigamos alguma coisa, mas eles não vão parar de insistir, eles a querem para a guarda. Ela é mais prática do que Heidi, não chamará atenção quando eles precisarem caçar. Acho que se fizermos o que eu pensei será a melhor maneira."

"Eu não posso trazer eles para cá, gente, não agora. Mas Alice, Jasper, vocês não precisam se separar..."

"Até parece. Logo vamos ter que mudar de Forks, estamos aqui há anos, os humanos estão estranhando o fato de nunca envelhecermos. Vamos nos mudar logo e então vamos ficar todos juntos. E quando digo _todos_ somos _todos os Cullen_, isso inclui você. Os Volturi não terão mais o fato dos quileutes estarem aumentando como desculpas para virem aqui. Um ano no máximo e estaremos longe da península. Não vai demorar muito..."

Olhei para minhas mãos e deixei meus ombros caírem. A proposta era tentadora, sempre quisera morar no Havaí e agora com Alice e Jasper juntos seria melhor ainda, mas não queria separá-los.

Senti Esme segarar meu ombro e se inclinar para me abraçar por trás da cadeira.

"É uma boa idéia essa da Alice, Ady, já passamos muito tempo aqui." Sussurrou ela.

Levantei o rosto e olhei um por um. Não queria ficar longe deles, muito menos de Arthur, mas aquela era a melhor maneira. Eu não ia _sumir_ da vida de Arthur, avisaria para ele quando estivesse no Havaí o que havia acontecido se não ele avisaria aos dois bandos e eles adorariam a idéia de Emmett de lutarmos.

"Bem, se vocês acham que tudo bem desse jeito... Então... Tudo bem."

"ÓTIMO!" Disse Alice batendo palmas. "Agora vai tomar um banho que o avião parte hoje à tarde."

Levantei da mesa desanimada e subi para o meu quarto. Nessie me seguiu. Tudo aquilo acontecera rápido de mais. Eu acabara de entrar na família e trazia toda aquela confusão junto! Aquilo era desanimador.

"O que vai dizer para Art?" Perguntou Nessie, quando estava me despindo para entrar no chuveiro. Tremi com o comentário. Não queria falar com ele antes de ter chegado lá.

"Não sei..." Sussurrei olhando-a. Ela assentiu e sentou-se na cama. Suspirei, não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecendo. Não naquele momento. Nunca para falar a verdade. "Fala para ele que eu ligo quando chegar lá?"

"Falo, mas ele vai ficar realmente chateado, é possível que vá atrás de você..."

"Não! Não. Fale para Jake proibir." Disse desesperada. Nessie assentiu e respirou fundo.

"Vou falar com ele."

Balancei a cabeça e sussurrei um obrigada antes de entrar na água quente do chuveiro.

**N/A:** Well, resolvi fazer. A verdade era que resolvi fazer o desenrolar do que aconteceu _aqui_ e não essa fic, só que para fazer o desenrolar dela eu tive que escrevê-la. Entendem? O que posso dizer? E SIM VAI TER CONTINUAÇÂO!!!! Acho que mais duas fic de continuação e então, finish. =) Espero que estejam gostando. O final dessa ficou meio ruim e meio corrido, é eu sei, mas eu preciso da Ady no Havaí. -.- Então... Espero que entendam e que gostem dos momentos dela com o Art do início da fic. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic! Ah e pra quem caiu de gaiato no navio a primeira fic é **"Bella Luna"** a continuação dessa _talvez_ se chame Butterfly, que é oura música do Jason Mraz. Na verdade as fics dessa seqüência só vão ter músicas dele. A dessa fez foi "I'm Yours" Acho que se vocês lerem ouvindo-a vai ser gostoso. Obrigada desde já!

Hanalli A. Humabow


	3. Plane

Plane

**Declamar:** Só a Ady e o Art são meus, o resto tudo da Stephenie. =)

Nunca imaginaria que aquele poderia ser o pior dia da minha vida, isso estava fora da minha cabeça, era simplesmente impossível. O dia era o mais feliz de todos.

Demorei bastante para pegar no sono depois que deixei Adelle na casa dos Cullen. A imagem dela dançando não saia da minha cabeça. Os movimentos lentos e graciosos, que me deixavam louco, vinham sem que eu percebesse e eu ficava a admirando na mente. O momento em que eu dancei com ela parecia ser revivido a cada segundo em que eu fechava os olhos. A sensação de poder tocar sua pele, de segurá-la firmemente, e apesar de _fria_, senti-la macia em meus braços.

O sorriso, ah o sorriso não saia da minha cabeça, por mais que eu tentasse, ficava repassando a música que eu cantara na rodinha só para revê-la dançar, me provocar e _sorrir_.

Não sei quando consegui pegar no sono, sei que estava exausto, tanto pelo luau como por que se eu me mantivesse acordado, ficaria 24 horas direto sem ter dormido e o cansaço não deixou que isso acontecesse. Então dormi. Dormi e sonhei.

Sonhei com Adelle.

Ela estava comigo, andávamos e conversávamos na praia, e fazia sol, era um sol forte, brilhante, ela corria pela areia, rindo, molhando seus pés nas ondas que vinham, os cabelos ao vento, os olhos dourados, brilhantes...

**Drain the veins in my head  
Clean out the reds in my eyes to get by security lines  
Dear x-ray machine  
Pretend you don't know me so well  
I wont tell if you lied  
Cry, cause the droughts been brought up  
Drinkin' cause you're lookin so good in your starbucks cup  
I complain for the company that I keep  
The windows for sleeping rearrange  
And I'm nobody  
Well who's laughin now**

De repente percebi que ela ia se afastando e não ria mais, muito pelo contrário, o olhar que ela me lançava era triste... Não, não era _apenas_ triste, era de _dor_. Percebi que mordeu o próprio lábio e tentou estender os braços para mim, mas no meio do movimento, parou e se abraçou.

Eu sabia que vampiros não podiam chorar, mas no _meu sonho_, ela podia, e ela chorava, vi que abaixou o rosto e o virou, para que eu não a visse naquele estado.

Comecei a correr em sua direção, corria o mais rápido que podia, mas não conseguia alcançá-la. Tentei me transformar, mas não conseguia, ela se afastava rápido de mais. As nuvens encobriram o sol, nuvens escuras de chuva, nuvens de um tempo em que Adelle não existia na minha vida. Nuvens, da minha vida em La Push _antes_ dela.

Acordei assustado. Estava sentado na cama e percebi que soava bastante. Olhei para a janela do quarto, o que deveria ser o sol procurava uma brecha por detrás das nuvens carregadas de chuva. Pela posição que ele parecia estar, já devia ter passado do meio dia há muito tempo. Olhei para a mesa de cabeceira e constatei que estava certo. Eram quatro e meia da tarde.

Franzi a sobrancelha e levei a mão ao peito. Ele doía, doía _muito_, como se tivesse levado um chute ali, mas não, a dor além de física, era mais forte, percebi que lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos, mordi meu lábio tentando entender por que aquilo estava acontecendo e então me lembrei do sonho.

Achei que ia sufocar, o ar parecia não entrar, mas eu continuava respirando, ele parecia arranhar para descer, mas ele _continuava_ descendo. Eu sabia que absolutamente _nada_ estava anormal com meu corpo, mas o que eu _sentia_ não dizia a mesma coisa. Percebi que tremia muito quando levantei, não era o mesmo tremor da transformação, era um tremor de medo. Eu estava _apavorado_.

Procurei pelo short que estava usando na noite anterior e o coloquei. Não queria colocar toda a roupa, não tinha tempo para aquilo e não queria carregar enquanto estivesse na forma de lobo. Já era para Adelle ter aparecido e se ela não estivesse me esperando na sala com minha mãe ou com minha irmã eu iria até a casa dos Cullen atrás dela. Ela deveria estar lá, ela _tinha_ que estar lá.

Sai correndo do quarto para sala. Bianca olhou para mim com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, estava sentada no sofá vendo alguns clipes na TV quando entrei na sala.

"Boa tar-"

"Ela esteve aqui?" A cortei fazendo-a rir.

**I'm leaving your town again  
And I'm over the ground that you've been spinning  
And I'm up in the air so baby hell yeah  
Well I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn**

"Eu dormi super bem ontem, maninho! Ahhh o luau foi realmente legal, acho que para você ta-"

"Ela não esteve aqui, Bia?" Cortei de novo, estava irritado, por que ela não podia simplesmente me responder logo ou invés de ficar dando voltas para me irritar? Aquilo _era_ importante, _realmente_ importante, mais importante que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

"É, parece que essa coisa de 'imprimir' deixa vocês fora do normal mesmo!" Bufei me virando, minha mão estava em punho, percebi que ela ria da minha situação. Resolvi procurar minha mãe, talvez ela falasse logo ao invés de ficar fazendo hora com minha cara. "Ok ok, ela _não_ apareceu, certo? Mas Jake pediu para você ir falar com ele _primeiro_."

Parei onde estava, o que _exatamente_ ela queria dizer com aquilo? Adelle não aparecera, mas ela havia prometido que estaria ali, Bianca não podia estar falando sério. O desespero parecia tomar conta de mim e a dor parecia aumentar mais a cada segundo.

Não olhei para Bia de novo, apenas sai correndo de casa, entrei na floresta tirei o short, o amarrei na perna de qualquer jeito e me transformei. Logo as mentes de Quil, Seth e Embry estavam na minha, diziam para que eu ficasse calmo e para que fosse procurar Jake antes de qualquer coisa. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com _ela_, eu tinha certeza disso. Se tudo estivesse bem eles não estariam na minha cabeça me importunando para ir falar com Jake antes de vê-la.

Corri o mais rápido que podia, a floresta parecia um labirinto que tentava me atrasar, mas eu me desviava de cada árvore que aparecia na minha frente. Enquanto corria a chuva começou. Primeiro vieram alguns relâmpagos e depois os trovões e então, como se a _natureza_ também estivesse tentando me impedir, uma árvore caíra em meu caminho, me fazendo frear bruscamente. Não caíra em cima de mim, por pouco.

Levei um segundo para me recuperar, pulei-a e pude avistar a casa dos Cullen. Me transformei em humano novamente assim que cheguei no limite da floresta, recoloquei o short e corri para a frente da casa.

A porta se abriu e Jake apareceu junto de Reneesme e Edward. Ele me lançou um olhar sério, olhei-o de cima a baixo, não queria brigar naquele momento, não queria nenhuma ordem dele, queria apenas saber onde ela estava, e o que diabos ela estava fazendo que não fora na minha casa depois do almoço. Suspirei, Jacob deu uns passos para frente, eu sabia que não tinha escapatória.

"Acho que _todos_ te avisaram para falar comigo primeiro, não?" Bufei e abaixei a cabeça, não queria discutir, aquilo era algo que não fazia parte do _bando_, era algo _meu_, um sentimento que estava em jogo, não algo que Jacob pudesse resolver.

"Bem, eu vim falar com você... E... Bem... Você está na casa dos Cullen..." Sussurrei, e percebi que Edward abriu um sorriso torto. De certa forma eu fora falar com ele primeiro.

"Certo, até parece..." Começou ele um tanto quanto aborrecido, mas Renesme o cortou alegando que ele na verdade nunca saia dali.

Respirei fundo, queria acabar logo com aquilo, a sensação ruim não cedia, queria ver Adelle de uma vez e fazer aquela tensão toda passar. Percebi que minha mão ainda tremia, menos do que quando sai de casa, mas ainda assim tremia.

"Por que não entra, Arthur?" Convidou Edward, olhei-o um tanto quanto suspeito, mas cedi depois que Jacob me lançou um olhar irritado e entrei na casa.

Bella sorriu e apontou à bancada da cozinha, ela tinha acabado de assar alguns muffies para Jacob e Seth comerem. Apesar de vampira ela ainda continuava uma cozinheira de mão cheia, Jake dizia que ela costumava cozinhar quando era humana, mas que agora que virara vampira ela aperfeiçoara _muito_ na cozinha.

Eles me ofereceram um muffie, mas recuzei, estava ansioso de mais para comer qualquer coisa e mais irritado ainda, o que afinal de contas tinha acontecido com Adelle? Era para ela estar ali, não? Era para ela descer correndo quando percebesse que eu estava na casa... Por que ela não _aparecia?_

"Ok, chega, o que está acontecendo? Onde ela esta?" Perguntei ansioso, Bella parou de lavar o que estava lavando e me olhou, percebi que os outros também estavam me olhando e aquilo só me irritava mais ainda. Comecei a tremer mais ainda, mas agora sabia que não era só de medo, como antes. Ouvi Jake mandando eu me acalmar e tentei, mas o tremor não queria passar, então, ele segurou fortemente meu ombro e me fez sentar na cadeira.

Renesme colocara um copo com água a minha frente e eles me obrigaram a bebê-lo, aquilo tudo só me deixava mais e mais irritado, por que eles não podiam ir diretamente ao ponto? Eu estava para explodir ali e eles não faziam _nada?_ Ficavam tentando me acalmar! Será que eles não entendiam que eu só me acalmaria quando eu _soubesse_ dela? Onde ela estava, o que estava fazendo...

**Damn, I should be so lucky  
Even only 24 hours under your touch  
You know I need you so much  
I cannot wait to call you  
And tell you that I landed somewhere  
And hand you a square of the airport  
And walk you through the maze of the map  
That im gazing at  
Gracefully unnamed and feeling guilty for the luck  
And the look that you gave me  
You make me somebody  
Ain't nobody knows me  
Not even me can see it, yet I bet I'm**

"Ele está certo, Jake, ele vai se acalmar quando você falar de uma vez..." Edward que falara isso, então _alguma coisa_ tinha acontecido mesmo? Fiquei mais agitado, mas consegui me controlar o bastante para deixar o copo na mesa e rumar para fora da cozinha, eu sabia que ia acabar me transformando e não queria fazer isso na frente deles e arruinar a casa.

Quando sai da casa vi Embry, Quil e Seth me fitando. Os quatro estavam na forma de lobo deles, entre as árvores, engoli em seco e me virei para fitar Jake e os Cullen. Jake já estava na forma de lobo dele, então suspirei e deixei o tremor tomar conta do meu corpo. Logo pude sentir todos eles em minha cabeça.

_Jake, anda logo cara, conta para ele... _Embry

_É Jake, é difícil _não_ pensar nisso! _Seth.

_Mano, tentar fazê-lo se controlar primeiro não vai dar certo... _ Quil.

_Ele _imprimiu_ com ela, Jake, não vai adiantar... _ Embry

_DÁ PRA ALGUÉM ME DIZER QUE MERDA ACONTECEU COM A ADELLE?_ Gritei para todos, eu sabia que para os Cullen me ouviram rosnar, mas Edward estava traduzindo para todos o que estava acontecendo.

Eles só podiam estar querendo que eu ficasse louco, certo? A dor começava a afundar mais e mais, mas ainda estava suportável, e eu sabia que dali pra frente ela poderia ou piorar ou melhorar um pouco, dependendo do que eles falassem para mim...

_CALA BOCA TODO MUNDO!_ Era a voz de Jake finalmente alguma coisa ia acontecer, alguma resposta... _Arthur você está extremamente proibido de ir atrás da Adelle._

_O... Quê? _Pensei, estava estático, então ela tinha mesmo saído, e aquilo era... Uma ordem do Alfa, isso queria dizer que... Ela não estava ali, ela _realmente_ não estava ali. Eu não poderia ir atrás dela, eu não poderia _nunca_ ir atrás dela...

_Também não é assim, Art, eu só não quero que você vá atrás dela que nem um louco agora, você tem seus pais e..._

_MEUS PAIS? MEUS PAIS, JACOB? QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR DE FAMÍLIA PARA MIM? VOCÊ POR ACASO ESTAVA SE IMPORTANDO COM BILLY QUANDO VEIO MORAR COM OS CULLEN? QUANDO SE CASOU COM RENESME? _Simplesmente pulou tudo da minha boca para fora, algo que eu não pude conter.

Jacob suspirou, os outros começaram a se aproximar. A ferida estava aberta agora, e sangrava, sangrava como eu _nunca_ imaginei que sangraria. Queria dizer que ela se fora? Simples assim... Isso não poderia se _imprimir_, se fosse, ela teria que corresponder ao sentimento, certo? Se ela correspondesse ela teria me falado que precisava ir, e não teria fugido da maneira que fez, certo?

"Ela foi sem te avisar, para você não fazer nenhuma loucura." Quem disse isso fora Edward, ele estava do lobo que era Jacob, e os dois olhavam para mim de uma maneira um tanto quanto reservada, talvez estivessem com medo da maneira que eu fosse reagir. Eu não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada que fizesse lógica. Onde ela estava afinal? E por que fora embora? E o que eles queriam dizer com "Para que eu não fizesse loucura"?

Percebi Edward lançar um olhar para Jacob e ele assentiu.

"Primeiro você tem que entender umas coisas sobre a minha raça, Arthur... Nós temos um tipo de... 'família real', os Volturi, eles vivem na Itália... Mas eu acho que isso você já deve saber, Jake deve ter passado para você tudo que aconteceu desde que nós aparecemos aqui...." Eu assenti para ele e Edward continuou. "Bem, então você deve se lembrar do incidente com Renesme... E da regra mais importante, não deixar os humanos saberem da existência dos vampiros... Bom, o que está acontecendo é o seguinte, nossa família aumentou _muito_ com a entrada de Bella, o nascimento de Renesme, respectivamente a anexação de Jacob, apesar dele ser um lobisomem, e agora com a vinda de Adelle, e futuramente _sua_ anexação à família, certo?" Assenti novamente, realmente a família deles estava enorme se eu fosse parar para pensar, seria um casal de pais com cinco casais de filhos, uma coisa que sem dúvidas chama atenção.

Foi Renesme quem continuou a me explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ela se postou ao lado de Jacob e sorriu levemente para mim, parecia tentar me acalmar com o sorriso, mas o que quer que ela tivesse tentado com o sorriso, não deu muito certo.

"Acontece que com a vinda de Adelle os quileutes lobos aumentaram, isso juntando com o número de integrantes da nossa família... Bem os humanos vão perceber isso logo. E isso se junta a outro fato, nós, os Cullen, estamos aqui na península há mais de cinco anos, e não sei se você já percebeu, mas nós _não_ envelhecemos, as pessoas estão começando a ficar desconfiadas..."

C_erto, mas não entendo o que isso tudo tem haver com o fato de Adelle simplesmente fugir, ela não poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu ia com ela!_ Edward assentiu ao meu pensamento e traduziu-o para Renesme, eu a vi suspirar e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Não é tão simples assim, Art. O fato é que, depois do meu nascimento e aquela confusão toda com os Vultori, eles arrumam qualquer desculpa besta para virem aqui e armarem outra confusão, e eles estavam vindo, pelo simples fato que nossa família estava grande de mais... Bem a idéia da maioria era tentar conversar com os Volturi, falar que mudaríamos daqui um ano, mais ou menos, eu acabacemos o ensino médio e fosse aceita em uma faculdade, mas... Eles vinham também por causa da Adelle. O dom dela é muito bom para um clã de vampiros caçadores de humanos, ela _atrai_ os humanos, tanto pelos dons de vampiros, quanto por ela parecer _humana_ de mais, eles se aproximam dela sem nenhum medo ou nenhuma desconfiança, ela pode sair ao sol e eles não percebem, apesar de sentir desejo pelo sangue deles, ela consegue controlar esse desejo mais que Carlisle, quer uma arma de caça mais poderosa que ela?"

_Então, ela fugiu com medo?_ Perguntei, certo, ela podia muito bem ter me esperado, não? Eu iria com ela, eu poderia concluir o ensino médio em qualquer lugar do mundo, se estivesse com ela!

"Arthur, ela fez isso pensando em te proteger, se te contasse você ou insistiria para ir com ela, ou iria querer lutar com os Volturi, como eu, Jasper, Emmett e Jake quisemos e isso é extremamente arriscado." Edward me disse isso, naquele momento eu já estava deitado no chão, meu peito doía tanto que eu não tinha forças para me manter em pé, ou sentado. Renesme me lançou um olhar de piedade e se aproximou um pouco mais.

**I'm leaving your town again love  
But I'm over the quilt that you've spinning  
And I'm up in the air, so baby hell yeah  
Oh honey I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn**

"Ela pediu para que você não vá agora, vai levantar muitas suspeitas dois casais de quase adolescentes morando juntos como irmãos e tendo um relacionamento, ela quer que você vá quando nós formos, isso dará tempo para que você acabe o ensino médio, se despeça de seus pais e venha conosco."

Olhei para Jake, eu sabia que ele iria onde Renesme fosse e eu iria a qualquer lugar que Adelle estivesse, até para o inferno, se fosse preciso.

_Nós voltaremos de tempos em tempos para visitarmos nossas família, Art, relaxe se isso estiver te preocupando, eu e Billy já combinamos tudo, acho melhor você combinar com a sua. Sairemos de Forks e passaremos três anos no Havaí, de lá, Carlisle e Esme decidirão para onde iremos, talvez para a Europa. _Disse Jake, já respondendo as dúvidas que eu poderia ter, assenti para eles ainda não conseguia entender o motivo de Adelle não ter me falado nada, ainda estava com raiva dela por isso, dela e de todos ali por terem deixado que ela fizesse isso.

"Jake morará comigo com Bella e com Renesme, Alice parece que adotou Adelle mais como filha do que como irmã, acho que Adelle morará com Alice e Jasper, e Carlisle morará com Esme, Rose e Emmett em uma casa bem grande para que possamos ficar juntos lá. A idéia será cada filho com sua esposa em uma casa e a casa do chefe da família onde passaremos os fins de semana, como uma autêntica família americana. Isso não levantará suspeita dos humanos." Disse Edward sorrindo, ele se aproximou de Jacob e falou algo que não pude entender, vi-o assentir. Renesme sorriu para mim como Edward e os dois entraram na casa dos Cullen.

Jacob estava do meu lado, fiz um esforço para levantar. Percebi que tremia, e que estava um tanto quanto fraco, mas engoli em seco e olhei para Jacob com a cabeça erguida.

_Ela irá te ligar quando chegar no Havaí. Vá para casa e descanse._

_Eu gostaria de fazer uma ronda agora, Jake. Se ficar parado vou enlouquecer._ Jacob sorriu levemente e sorriu, ele olhou para o céu, a chuva e as nuvens pesadas davam a impressão de estar anoitecendo apesar de estarmos no meio da tarde. Jake olhou para mim novamente.

_Vá com Seth, faça uma ronda em Forks e em La Push, mas volte para casa quando perceber que já é noite. Adelle vai te ligar assim que chegarem._ Concordei com ele, lhe dei as costas e andei na direção de Seth.

_Por que o Havaí, Jeke? Lá tem muito sol, será péssimo para os Cullen._ Quem perguntou isso foi Embry, e a pergunta era boa, apesar de Adelle e Renesme poderem aparecer no sol, os outros Cullen teriam que ficar trancados dentro de casa, o que eles fariam no Havaí?

_Bem, Renesme adora praia e Adelle é outra pessoa quando pode sair ao sol, então Alice conseguiu convencer Carlisle a irmos para lá. Ficaremos apenas três ou quatro anos lá, cada um já decidiu o que vai fazer..._

_Mano estou pensando seriamente em ir junto com vocês. Kim está na faculdade e lá tem uma faculdade de biologia marinha que..._

Sorri levemente e indiquei a floresta para Seth, ele assentiu e nos dois começamos a correr. Eles estavam fazendo planos, isso queria dizer que logo me encontraria com Adelle de novo. A ferida ainda estava lá, aberta, ela podia ter me falado, ou tentado conversar comigo sobre isso, e não decido sozinha, era algo que não dependia _apenas_ das escolhas dela, dependiam das minhas também. Estava com raiva, mas a saudade começava a apertar. Eu sabia que a veria de novo, só não queria que demorasse tanto tempo. Um ano era muita coisa!

_Você pode ir para lá nos feriados, mano..._ Era Seth quem estava ali na minha cabeça. Não havia pensado naquilo ainda, eu realmente poderia ir para lá nos feriados. _Ela fez isso para você ter tempo de se despedir de sua família, Art, ela está certa até certo ponto. Foi egoísmo não falar nada para você, mas assim, você poderá preparar seus pais._

_Seth... Obrigado._

_Tudo bem, mano... Se você imprimiu por ela, não tem como ela _não_ ter imprimido por você, é da nossa natureza. Eu... Eu acho que quero ir junto também... Mas não sei se Jake iria deixar, bem, nós poderíamos arrumar uma casa só para nós, sabe?_

Deixei Seth com os pensamentos dele, concordando algumas vezes. Queria apenas pensar que quando chegasse em casa. Adelle me ligaria, e eu poderia falar com ela, finalmente. A raiva havia cedido, mas a saudade apertava como se eu já não a visse há anos. Olhei para cima e uivei para o céu, queria que a lua subisse logo, queria ouvir a voz dela.

~*~

Nunca pensei que aquilo doeria tanto. No fundo tudo que eu mais queria era ligar para ele, explicar tudo que estava acontecendo. Era inevitável sair de La Push, os Cullen teriam que sair de qualquer jeito dentro de algum tempo... E essa vinda dos Volturi só agilizava as coisas.

O plano de Alice para que a família continuasse unida fora sem dúvidas muito bom. Se nós pudéssemos viver em três casas diferente, sendo Carlisle o "pai de todos", sendo ele o chefe da família, passaríamos despercebidos, e com essa mudança, primeiro de Alice, Jasper e minha e depois dos outros, levantaria menos suspeitas ainda. Eu sabia que daqui mais ou menos uns noventa anos, nós poderíamos voltar para Forks. Sem dúvidas. Mas não queria sair de lá agora! Eu acabara de chegar... Eu acabar de conhecer Arthur, queria ficar com ele.

**You keep me high minded  
You get me high**

Flax seeds, well they tear me open  
And supposedly you can crawl right through me  
Taste these teeth please  
And undress me from these sweaters better hurry  
Cause I'm keeping upward bound now  
Oh maybe I'll build my house in your cloud  
Here I'm tumbling for you  
Stumbling through the work that I have to do  
Don't mean to harm you

Fiquei olhando a chuva cair enquanto o avião subia. Alice mandaria pegar o _Porche_ dela e o conversível de Jasper daqui uns dias e eles pretendiam comprar uma Mercedes _SL Roadster_ para mim, apesar de que eu tinha certas dúvidas sobre o que eu faria com uma Mercedes em uma ilha.

Era inevitável, quando fechavas os olhos, o rosto sorridente de Arthur aparecia na minha frente, eu podia ouvi-lo rir e chamar meu nome, e principalmente dizer que me amava, apesar dele ainda não ter falado isso.

Me inclinei um pouco na cadeira e pude ver a praia lá em baixo. Eu sabia que a praia de La Push ia aparecer, levei a mão ao peito quando vi as casinhas aparecerem na orla da praia. A dele talvez estivesse ali. Meu peito parecia arder a cada momento que pensava nele, deixá-lo era sem dúvidas mais difícil do que resistir ao sangue humano.A dor era física, e parecia um buraco cheio de brasa, que perfurava e perfurava. Era quase a mesma sensação que tive quando fui transformada.

"Ajuda se você se concentrar em outra coisa." Disse Alice. Ela estava sentada entre eu e Jasper e sorria levemente para mim.

"Imagine você tendo que deixar Jasper, Alice..." Sussurrei para ela, fazendo-parar de sorrir.

"Ela já me deixou algumas vezes, Ady, e nós dois resistimos. Não é o fim do mundo, e outra, logo ele estará lá. Relaxa." Uma onda de serenidade passou por mim e o buraco em meu peito pareceu fechar. Olhei Jasper agradecida, era bom tê-lo por perto em um momento como aquele. "Eu entendo você, é a primeira vez que você tem que se separar dele e vocês dois estão apaixonados, _muito_ apaixonados. É difícil, mas não é o fim do mundo, logo vocês vão se ver de novo. Quem sabe no próximo feriado? Estamos no início de Setembro, logo terá um feriado e vocês poderão se ver."

"Ela vai ficar bem, Jasper, apenas deixe-a relaxada até chegarmos em nossa nova casa, depois disso ela vai conseguir lidar com a situação sem sua ajuda." Alice sorriu para ele, fazendo-o assentir. A troca de olhares dos dois fez com que eu me sentisse incomodada e eu suspirei.

"Você pensou alguma vez sobre isso Alice? Agora nos temos uma... Filha." Falou Jasper sorrindo para mim. Olhei-os assustada, então... Era assim que eles me consideravam? Como uma filha? Eu era mais velha que os dois ali! Mas eles formavam o casal e se fossemos tentar colocar alguém como tutor de alguém seria mais fácil colocar Alice e Jasper como meus tutores uma vez que eles pareciam ter dezoito/dezenove anos e eu quinze/dezesseis.

**By leaving your town again love  
But I'm over the ground that you've been spinning  
But I'm up in the air, said baby hell yeah  
Oh honey I can see your house from here  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn  
I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn  
Well I'll remember where the love was found  
If the plane goes down, damn**

"É mais fácil dizer que _eu_ sou a mãe de vocês..." Disse baixinho, eu sentia como se Alice e Jasper fossem meus irmãos e Esme e Carlisle meus pais!

"Ahhh não perante os humanos. Isso não. Dessa vez nos vamos para o Havaí como se Jasper tivesse vinte e quatro anos, eu vinte e três e a Srta. quinze. Posso muito bem ter ficado com a guarda da minha irmã, então eu seria como uma mãe para você." Alice estava toda sorridente e feliz com aquilo, eu apenas sorri e revirei os olhos.

"Tudo bem, mamãe, prometo não aprontar no Havaí." Sussurrei.

"É bom mesmo, não quero ser obrigado a deixar minha filha de castigo." Disse Jasper maliciosamente. Suspirei, os dois estavam se divertindo bastante com aquela idéia.

Já era tarde quando o avião pousou. Puxei minha bolsa assim que fomos para a entrada do aeroporto pegar um carro. Segundo Jasper moraríamos em uma casa mais afastada da cidade, não era como a casa de Forks, era menor, mas daria para nos três. A casa era mais para dentro da reserva o que facilitaria para casarmos a noite. Estava quente, e o ar era bem diferente do ar de Forks. Não era tão úmido e deviam estar uns vinte e sete graus.

Procurei pelo celular em minha bolsa e logo o encontrei. Disquei o número da casa de Arthur, esperando que _ele _atendesse.

_"Alô?"_ Parece que minhas preces não foram ouvidas.

"Anm... O Arthur está, por favor?" Perguntei educadamente. Ouvi a pessoa do outro lado da linha soltar um leve gritinho de prazer, era a irmã do Arthur.

_"Ahhh então você é a Adelle! A minha irmãzinha fujona!!! Quando você volta pra conhecer..."_ Ouvi um barulho estranho e um gritinho de horror.

_"Alô? Ady? Ady é você?"_ era a voz de Arthur, grossa, mas doce. Ele estava preocupado e um tanto quanto ansioso, sorri.

"Você matou sua irmã?" Disse fingindo reprová-lo. Ouvi-o bufar.

_"Pretendo."_ Rosnou me fazendo rir, balancei a cabeça. Percebi que Alice havia colocado a mão em meu ombro e me guiava para dentro do taxi. Entrei com ela no banco de trás e Jasper foi na frente.

"Não faça isso, ela só quer me conhecer..." Disse, ouvi-o suspirar.

_"Por que fez isso comigo Ady? Eu... Eu sinto sua falta... Dói."_ Olhei para fora da janela, eu sabia que doía, doía em mim também, muito, mas era só por um tempo, iríamos ficar juntos logo.

"Você não me deixaria ir sozinha..."

_"Claro que deixaria!!"_

"Art, não deixaria, e você sabe disso." Repliquei. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo e depois suspiro, sabia que eu estava certa.

_"Sinto sua falta..."_ Disse por fim.

"Eu sei, também sinto, Art... Mas vamos nos ver logo, certo?" Estava esperançosa, talvez Alice me deixasse ir para La Push no próximo feriado.

_"Claro, claro! Falei com meus pais, nos vamos para o Havaí no próximo feriado."_ Ele estava animado com a idéia, o que me fez sorrir. Eu queria ir para La Push por que assim poderia ver os outros, mas se ele já arrumara de vir me ver. _"Gostou da idéia?"_ Perguntou.

"Claro! Sem dúvidas..." Vi Alice me lançar um olhar um tanto quanto intimidador. Olhei para fora e percebi que havíamos chegado. Suspirei. "Art, eu te ligo mais tarde, pode ser? Acabamos de chegar na casa..."

_"Já? Mas... Tão rápido, nem nos falamos direito..."_

"Eu te ligo assim que conhecer meu quarto e Alice me deixar sozinha, prometo." Disse rapidamente, Jasper estava segurando a porta do carro para que eu saísse.

_"Tudo bem. Então... Até mais tarde."_ Falou com a voz triste, fazendo meu coração apertar.

"Vai ser rápido eu prometo. Até mais tarde." Disse, colocando o dedo no botão de desligar.

"_Espera..."_

**Who do you  
Think you are, are, are, are  
To keep me so oh cold, cold  
You keep me high minded  
You keep me high minded**

You get me high minded  
You get me high

"Sim?" sussurrei apressada, Jasper segurou meu braço me puxando para fora do taxi.

_"Te amo, Ady."_ Murmurou. Fiquei estática, deixando que Jasper me colocasse em pé fora do carro e fechasse a porta. Ele e Alice estavam a minha volta, esperando que eu acabasse a conversa. Alice deu um assobio e me lançou um olhar malicioso. Eu estava eufórica com o que ele acabara de falar, se tivesse um coração ele estaria a mil por hora.

"Eu... Também te amo, Art. Muito." Sussurrei de volta, fazendo Jasper gargalhar.

"Se você fosse humana estaria vermelhinha." Sussurrou Alice, pegou a mão de Jasper, os dois me darem as costas e entrarem na casa. Abaixei o rosto sem graça.

_"Também, Ady. Muito. Se cuida, viu?"_ Sussurrou. Eu assenti involuntariamente.

"Você também. Até mais tarde." Sussurrei.

_"Até."_ Respondeu e desligou.

Fiquei olhando para o celular por um tempo até perceber onde estava. Virei para frente da casa. Era bonita, toda de madeira e com grandes janelas da mesma cor. Tinha dois andares e uma varanda para a entrada, ao lado da casa havia uma garagem que parecia ter sido anexada há pouco tempo, o que me fez questionar há quanto tempo Alice estava armando aquilo.

Sorri um pouco. Morar ali não seria ruim. Guardei o celular e entrei na casa.

**N/A:** Oiiii! Mais um capítulo! \o/ Ae ae!!! Eu gostei de escrever ele, e apesar de tudo, desculpem pela demora, tinha _muita_ coisa para fazer essa semana. A fic já está acabando e acho que vocês perceberam que eu resolvi colocar tudo como uma fic só agora, certo? =) Fica melhor assim. ^^ A música dessa é do Jason Marz, "Plane". Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Próximo capítulo "Lucky". Acho que vai demorar um pouco para que eu o coloque no ar! Mas ele vem viu? Hehehe Até a próxima! =)


End file.
